Jingle Bella All the Way OS
by xSirenSongx
Summary: After 4 years of dating and 4 years of dodging around the main issues of their relationship, Bella snaps. Is this a good or bad thing for Edward? Starts out nice but don't be fooled. Edward's PoV, AU, AH Naughty entry for the 'Naught Nice Holiday Contest'


**"Entry for the Naughty or Nice Holiday Contest"**

**Title: ****Jingle Bella All the Way**

**Author:** Kagome Hanyou

**Contact Info:**

**Category:** Naughty

**Pairing:** Bella & Edward

**Word Count: **3,498

**Summary:** After 4 years of dating and 4 years of dodging around the main issues of their relationship, Bella snaps. Is this a good or bad thing for Edward? Starts out nice but don't be fooled. Edward's PoV, AU, AH

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is not mine; this amazing creation belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**Beta: EnyaCullen4Ever**

_***Remember this is an All Human OS***_

**

* * *

**

Four years, it has been four years now that I have been dating Bella and I'm sure we're finally at that stage. Bella had been acting strangely the last few weeks, leaving little hints here and there. We couldn't even go to the mall without her glancing in the direction of the jewelry store. She would comment on how happy newlyweds looked. Most importantly, I secretly caught her looking through one of my sister's wedding magazines.

After four years of undeniable bliss with my best friend/girlfriend and with high school graduation in only six months, what better Christmas present to give her than an engagement ring. I had to ask my parents for the loan but I got her the most perfect ring I could find. It was a white gold band with multiple diamonds and a small strip of gold with another diamond on each side of a heart shaped blue topaz stone. Thanks to my sister pretending to spy on her, I knew she would love it.

To say I was pissed that she couldn't be with me on Christmas Eve was an understatement. I was livid that her parents had unknowingly ruined my plans for tonight. They wanted Bella there with them. Bella was heartbroken too when she informed me of her parents' decision. When we parted ways earlier, I came straight home and threw a random tree ornament across the room, successfully shattering against the far wall.

I was currently sitting on the couch, arms crossed over my chest, scowl on my face and anger in my eyes. My family gave me a wide berth tonight. They had their loved ones within arm's reach but mine was ten miles away at her parents' house and my parents wanted me here with them.

I carried on throughout the day as if it was any other; I went through the motions as my mom served up a huge feast. However, when it came to the gifts, my mood turned sour. There was one gift that wouldn't be given tonight and it was burning a hole in my pocket as if it was coated in acid.

The gifts were handed out and opened, ooohs and aaahs filled the room but my brain didn't register a thing, I don't even remember opening any of my presents. The one person I wanted to see most of all tonight was denied me, the one gift I wanted to give I couldn't give to her. This was the worse Christmas I had ever had.

When my phone started vibrating on the coffee table, I ignored it, not wanting to hear more bad news. Alice rolled her eyes at me and snatched up my phone from the table. A sweet yet sinister smile creased her lips and I arched an eyebrow in question. Without a word, she handed me the phone so I could see for myself what the text was.

_**Come over, now!**_

_**~B~**_

My eyebrows must have hit the ceiling as I reread the three small words over and over again. Bella wanted me to come over, now. YES! I glanced around the room to the rest of my family, pleading with my eyes.

Everyone in the room shouted, "GO!" in unison and several even pointed to the door.

I felt my pants to make sure the ring was still in my pocket then I didn't wait for another word to be said, I took off like a bat out of hell for the garage. I was in the Volvo, out of the garage, down the driveway and on the highway in a matter of a minute. Bella wanted me over there, and I wasn't about to argue.

The house was shrouded in complete darkness except for a faint glow from a room upstairs. I pulled up to the house and parked in the driveway. The fact that her parents vehicle was missing struck me as odd. If her parents were gone, did that mean she was also? Why would she have texted me to come over if she wasn't here?

My heart lurched at the possibility of not seeing her, yet again, on this important day. I shut off the engine then slowly exited the car, keeping my eyes locked on the house. It was eerily quiet; all I could hear was the snow crunching under my feet as I approached the door.

I stood before the front door debating whether to knock on the door or not, it definitely seemed as if no one was home. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I quickly pulled it out.

_**No need to knock.**_

_**~B~**_

Okay, that was officially strange. Normally her parents were home on Christmas. I slowly turned the doorknob and cautiously made my way inside. It was completely dark inside except there was a small amount of light from the upstairs hall light that shined down and the Christmas tree in the living room. I hesitantly made my way through the house, searching for my love. She wasn't in the living room, kitchen, or anywhere downstairs so I slowly made my way up the stairs.

Her bedroom door was slightly ajar and I could see the dim light around the edges. I inched closer toward the ominous door. My head, heart and stomach were arguing with each other over whether to go for it, go home or to panic and I'm not sure which was winning the battle. I placed my palm on the door and excruciatingly little by little pushed it open just enough for my body to slip through it.

As soon as I was in her dimly lit room, I started to look around. There was no sign of Bella. There were numerous candles scattered around the room, on her dresser, the desk, the bedside table and the windowsill, but no Bella. The door shut suddenly behind me and I flipped around quickly.

The sight that greeted me made my jaw drop, my eyes bulge, my heart rate speed up, and my jeans feel a hell of a lot tighter. A woman I nearly didn't recognize stared back at me with a sexy, come-hither, milk chocolate eyes.

Her long, dark chocolate waves cascaded down her almost bare back. She was wearing a flimsy lace and see-through red baby doll negligee that was trimmed with white fuzz around the hem and the spaghetti straps were the same white fuzz. Upon seeing my love dressed in nearly nothing, I went into panic mode.

"Bella, what's going on? Where are your parents and... Why are you dressed...like that?" I choked out, surprised by what I saw. I couldn't help myself, my eyes roamed over every inch of her body, lingering longer on the spots of exposed flesh.

She made sure the door was closed securely before she took a step towards me, her eyes not as innocent as they usually were as she gazed up at me. I gulped down air or saliva, I wasn't sure at the moment what it was. Bella ran her right hand down her shoulder, over her breasts and down her stomach to her hip. My god, I felt like I was going to explode.

"Don't you like it?" her voice sounded hurt and I started to panic.

I stood gaping at the goddess before me; it felt like I had just ingested my tongue. At seeing her dressed in a fashion I had only dreamed about, I was unable to form coherent words …and boy did I dream!

She turned around slowly, the bottom hem of her scant negligee flaring out in a way that it made saliva pool in my mouth.I had to swallow repeatedly so I wouldn't drool. I nodded my head dumbly as she twirled around, showing off 'everything'.

"I'm dressed like this on a very important night, and you can't say a single thing except 'where are your parents?'" she said ashamedly and she looked embarrassed then she looked away from me dejectedly. Oh crap!

I reached out for her but was unsure where to put my hands seeing as most of her body was uncovered. "I was speechless...I didn't know what else to say... I panicked, sorry." I looked her over up and down showing that she had definitely grabbed my attention.

"Good...Now you can cooperate or I can get the hand cuffs?" she snapped then quickly planted her lips against mine firmly. The idea of handcuffs shocked me and I stiffened at the suggestion that she would use them. The amount of force she used and I stumbled backwards. The back of my legs hit the bed's mattress causing me to fall down onto the bed. Through this whole bumbling chaos, Bella didn't release my lips, not once.

She towered over me now and even leaned into me further, forcing me to scoot back on the mattress as her kisses became insistent and hungry. My eyes fluttered between open and closed as I fought with my inner self on what I should do. _Go for it, idiot! Listen to what your girlfriend wants. Duh! _

Both my head and my heart screamed at me — after four years, this was long over due. I tilted my head upward to join in her eagerness. I loved how her warm moist lips molded to mine perfectly, that strange tingling sensation sparking between us even stronger than it normally did. Of course, this kiss was the most heated it had ever been in our entire relationship so maybe that explained the stronger tingle. As our kiss deepened, my brain started feeling foggy.

I rested against the headboard as Bella bore down on me with her mouth and I pressed up on her, our kissing became headier, more forceful, and more wanton. Her hands ran up and down my chest and I felt her body shift above me as she straddled my hips. _Good god, when did my sweet and innocent girlfriend become a sex kitten?_

Was I just complaining about my girlfriend being sexy? What the hell is wrong with me?

Bella started tugging on my shirt to un-tuck it from my jeans and I stiffened. "Bella, what are you…"

She leaned away slightly and narrowed her eyes at me. "Do you not want me?" She pulled away a little more to glare at me straight on. "You're the only guy I know that wants a girlfriend but not the perks that come with it."

My eyes widened as she moved to climb off the bed and me. My hands shot out involuntarily and latched onto her shoulders, holding her tightly. I dragged her back on to the bed and made her straddle my lap again as my hands slid down her shoulders to firmly hold her hands down to the mattress. This position made it incredibly easy for me to tilt my head just enough for me to reclaim her lips.

She moaned into my mouth then relaxed into me, repositioning herself until she was comfortable above me. The bad thing was it restrained parts of me underneath her, parts that were desperate to be freed. As our kissing became more frantic, our hands started searching and pulling at anything our fingers could grab onto.

Bella caused me to stiffen again when her dainty fingers started to tug on the zipper of my pants. I felt her smile against my mouth then her lips devoured mine, hungry once again, begging more from me and I didn't dare tell her no – not that I wanted to. Her frenzied kiss egged me on, urging me to join in her hurried actions.

Going on instinct, my hands grabbed her hips and scooted her toward my chest, causing the warm juncture between her thighs to grind on my already excruciatingly hard cock. I groaned loudly and pulled my lips from hers then sought out her neck, licking, sucking and kissing up and down every delicious inch.

She threw her head back as she moaned, begging for more and she started to thrust her hips back and forth on my lap, causing my body to respond to the sensations. Her hands grabbed my shoulders then a second later, she started pulling at my shirt again, this time I let her and shortly thereafter, I was sitting underneath Bella on her bed shirtless. Her breathing stuttered as she gazed down at my now bare chest then her intakes of air became ragged as she ran her fingers over my muscles. I let my fingers dance over the flimsy fabric of her negligee and up to her back where my fingers then tangled into her long mahogany tresses.

My body was reacting on instinct to this woman who seemed to know what she was doing – damn those romance novels she always reading! _Is the fact that she was reading smut necessarily a bad thing, I think not._

Was this actually happening? Was I going to have sex with my girlfriend?_ No dumb ass, you love her. It's more than sex, you're making love to her!_

For the last four years, I have tried to keep my mind clean and my anatomy in check, thinking Bella wanted to wait for the right time. Had Renée been wrong when she told me her daughter wanted to stay innocent until her wedding night, or was that just the hope of a mother speaking? Considering what her daughter was doing to me right now…I would bet good money that Renée was wrong.

Bella had shown me several signs that she was ready and wanted to take our relationship to the next level but Renée's words lingered in the back of my mind since our one-year anniversary. Now that we had been together for over four years, it was time to start listening fully to the woman currently straddling me.

My fingers ghosted over her skin then up and under her negligee. I moaned into her hair when she shifted slightly and it applied more pressure to my already throbbing cock. "What about safety...Are you sure about this?" I panted into her ear and massaged her perfect rear-end.

"Renée made me get on the pill three years ago, when she realized we were a serious couple," she said breathlessly then scooted down my legs. I was a little surprised by the pill revelation but not totally, I knew Renée wasn't ready to become a grandma. She hastily undid my pants then climbed off my lap so she could rid me of my pants and boxer briefs. Bella stared at my nakedness, her eyes sparkling as her teeth gnawed on her lower lip.

I leaned up and over to recapture her, taking her face in my hands and pulling her lips back down to mine, forcing her body to align with mine, and boy did it fit perfectly. I knew from when we kissed or made out that our bodies fit perfectly together but I never let my mind or my anatomy wander too far.

Somewhere and somehow, during our long, unending kiss, Bella's panties had vanished. How had I missed that? Bella pressed her chest and lower torso against me as much as possible and the feeling of my naked skin pressed firmly to the sheer fabric of the negligee was maddening.

She then pressed on my chest, forcing me to lie down on the mattress. I gazed up at her hungrily, loving the slight curl to her dark chocolate hair as if tumbled over her shoulders as she leaned over me and lifted her hips. _This was really happening, after four years of waiting…_

"FUCK!"I normally wasn't one for profanity but as Bella's scorching slick core wrapped around me inch by inch, it called for something dramatic.

There was a brief resistance as Bella glided down my length but it didn't seem to bother her when I passed that barrier and she took me all inside her. I threw my head back into the pillow, my eyes screwed tightly shut, and I felt my heart beating crazily against my chest as my breathing became erratic. I bit down on the inside of my cheek as Bella started to lift herself up then slid back down quickly, she then repeated her actions over and over again.

My body started instinctively thrusting upward to meet her each time she slid back down and my hands found her hips, helping her in her plunging. This feeling, this connection, it was amazing – I can't believe I went four years without feeling this sensation. _Finally! I told you so, you dipshit! _

Bella's expression was a mixture of concentration, bliss, lust and longing. Her eyes fluttered between open and close as we moved as one. Our breathing patterns became labored and our movements became frantic. With my hands firmly on her hips, I sat up and assaulted her lips, devouring them passionately and hungrily. She met my eagerness just as equally if not more so. Her hands were soon in my hair, fisting and pulling on the messy bronze strands, shooting torrents of pleasure straight to my cock.

Bella moaned into my mouth and I felt her body tensing above me. She threw her head back and screamed my name as her orgasm took hold of her and her walls clenched down tightly around me, forcing my own orgasm to follow. I held her securely to me as we rode out our orgasms together. I placed kiss after kiss over her face and neck as my breathing slowly became even.

I still couldn't believe I avoided this for so long. Bella had shown me time and time again that she was ready, why didn't I listen. _Well, I have now._

After we untangled our limbs from each other, Bella donned her bathrobe and went into the bathroom. I climbed off the bed and quickly slid on my boxer briefs and my shirt then I sat down on the edge of the bed as I fished through my pants pockets in search of Bella's Christmas present. She came back into her bedroom, a thoroughly pleased smile on her gorgeous face.

She took a seat on the bed next to me then grabbed my hand and held it firmly in hers as she looked up at me, her eyes sparkling. "Thank you…"

"No, thank you. That was possibly the best Christmas present I've ever gotten," I smirked when her mouth fell open slightly.

"Possibly? What do you mean possibly?"

I moved to the floor and kneeled down on one knee before her. She went rigid as I held out my hand and placed the light blue box on her knee and looked up at her then waited. She hesitantly picked up the box, her breathing became sporadic and she lifted the top of the box. Her eyes widened as she gazed down at the blue heart sapphire on a band of white gold that was her engagement ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you—"

"YES!" she interrupted me before I even finished my question. I grabbed the box off her knee as she grabbed my face and pulled me up toward her, slamming her lips on mine and she continued to pull me forward until she fell backwards onto the bed and I toppled over her, our lips never parting.

"Now…it's the best Christmas I've ever had." I took the ring from the box then slid it onto the correct finger on her left hand then kissed the ring. Bella giggled at my gesture then inclined her head to kiss me again. After about an hour of making out, we moved to lie on the bed comfortably, occasionally sharing a kiss, a smile, a glance and several I love you's.

We lounged on her bed, completely satisfied and totally spent. Bella's head was currently resting on my right shoulder, her breathing still slightly irregular. I bent my right arm upward so I could run my fingers through her messy just-had-sex hair.

"So, where are your parents?" I knew it wasn't exactly the best pillow talk topic but I needed to know if I needed to be wary of any shotguns blowing away the door.

"They're at a company party for the precinct. They'll be staying at the hotel tonight," she stated lazily then yawned. I tilted my head slightly and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Sleep now my love, my fiancé," she purred at her new title then wiggled into my side deeper and laid her right arm on my chest, her palm resting comfortably over my heart.

I reached up then placed my left hand over her right hand and held it firmly in place, over the most important part of me she owned completely. What I thought was a sweet, innocent, and timid little kitten had turned into an aggressive, naughty, and wild tigress. Who would have guessed – definitely not me, and boy was tonight a surprise and a half.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.

If any of you were surprised that Edward didn't have a big long speech while proposing, its because Bella cut him off before he could say much of anything.


End file.
